


manners or the lack thereof

by spoke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	manners or the lack thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“You really shouldn’t do that, you know. It’s _rude_.” she teases, and laughs at BB-8’s reply, which is significantly further along in the category of rude. For someone with absolutely no biological functions, he could be ridiculously creative about them. 

Not accurate, because surgery would have to be involved in what he’d suggested, and then no one would be in the mood for the rest of it. But creative, yes.

“Just because they can’t tell what you’re saying,” she starts again, and has to pause when some wit over by the X-Wings calls out that some of them appreciate it. This sets off a general scattered chorus to the effect that most people who can understand BB-8 think his rudeness is adorable. “This is not helping, people, what we think of what he’s saying isn’t the point! The point is that.... stop that!” she hisses, because _now_ he’s doing that thing.

The thing where he rolls back and forth slightly like someone rocking on thier heels. Where you know, just _know_ that if he had thumbs they’d be stuck in his pocket, and he’s got such an air of smug it’s unbelievable. 

Which of course is when Poe chimes in. “Lady, even if you can remember what your point is, it’s not going to matter. BB-8’s been like this as long as I’ve known him, and no one’s interested in seeing him change.”

She turns to Poe and ignores the faint hiss of BB-8’s lighter behind her. “ _I’m_ not interested in seeing him change, being polite is not changing. They didn’t even really do anything, he’s just being. Well.”

“BB-8!” came the chorus, which she reluctantly joined in on. Poe was right, after all, she _couldn’t_ remember what her point had been. And probably the people she’d been defending wouldn’t have appreciated it anyway.

 


End file.
